Paw Patrol and Friends / Chase In A Hole
Chase In A Hole Characters. Chase. Rex Weathers Ryder. Rocky. Zuma. ---- Story. It was a week since Rex had his accident. The Big, Proud Dog ran straight into the Swamp and got stuck. He was grounded and told to stay at the Lookout for a month. Chase thought it was very funny and liked to tease Rex about it. Chase: Silly old Rex fell in the Swamp, Fell in the Swamp, Fell in the Swamp, Silly old Rex fell in the Swamp all on a Monday morning! Rex: Be quiet Chase! It's not funny! It's the worse thing that's ever happened to me! Chase: It is funny! For me! Hahahahahahaha! Rex was felling very sad. He had had enough of Chase teasing him. Later that day, Ryder had a job for Chase. Ryder: Chase! You are to got to the beach to check up on the tide. It has been playing up lately. Chase: Of course Ryder. I'll do it! Chase went to the beach and had a look at the tide. It seemed normal. Chase: Well it looks ok. But as Chase walked down the beach he forgot to look where he was going. He walked right into a hole! Chase: Uh Oh. Chase was now stuck! Chase: Help! Help! It was too big for Chase to climb out. However Zuma was walking past. He had heard Chase calling for help. Zuma: Chase dude! What are you doing down there? Chase: I'm stuck! Zuma: I'll call Ryder! Chase: Oh yeah. Never thought of that. Zuma: Ryder! Chase has fallen down a deep hole! He's stuck! Ryder: Okay. We are on our way! Soon Ryder and Rocky had arrived. Rocky had some rope to pull Chase out. Ryder: We will have you out in no time Chase! Chase: Okay! Soon Chase had tied the rope around him and Ryder, Rocky and Zuma were pulling! But it was too hard for them! Zuma: This isn't working! Ryder: I wonder if Rex could help us. Chase: Oh yes Ryder! Please! But secretly Chase didn't want to see Rex. Soon Rex was on his way. Rex: Stuck in a hole is he?! Well now I've heard everything! Soon Rex had arrived. He was tied up on the rope. Ryder: Ready! And Pull! Rex started pulling. Rex was very strong. He was pulling Chase right up! And before long Chase was out of the hole! Chase: Thanks Rex! Sorry for teasing you. Rex: Don't worry Chase. I'm grounded! Ryder: And so are you Chase! Teasing Rex was a very bad idea! You are both now grounded! Chase: Sorry Ryder. Rex: How about we make a deal Chase! I help you and you help me! Chase: Deal! Rex: How about I carry you home? Chase: Really?! Rex: Of course! Jump on my back! So Rex carried Chase back home. Now the score was even for these two. The End. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Category:Paw Patrol and Friends Season 1 Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon story